Nudge Loses Some
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: Valentines Day oneshot. Nudge explains to Max what it means when a guy doesn't get you anything for Valentines Day. Mang/Fax


**Valentines Day oneshot. Mang.**

Nudge loses some

I rolled my eyes at Nudge. "So?"

"So, Iggy got Ella something and Fang hasn't given you anything. Clearly, that means there's something wrong." Nudge ignored my sighed and continued. "He either wants out of the relationship or is cheating on you. I think that you should check on that."

"Nudge go away."

"No. I don't want you to be hurt so I'm going to save you from pain. Just go and break it off with him."

"Nudge-"

"Max I am for real."

"Nudge, I can very well take care of Fang and my relationship."

"But it's Valentines Day and he didn't even get you candy!"

"I don't care." Okay, I wasn't completely lying. This morning, when I woke up, I really didn't care if he didn't get my anything. Then I saw the flowers Iggy gave Ella and her box of chocolate. Then I cared a whole lot. Hell, Iggy and Ella aren't even officially dating!

"Fine but when you find out that he's got five other kids by three other women, don't come crying to me." Nudge mumbled, walking out of the room.

I sighed, laying back on my bed. A few minutes later, Fang walked in. He looked at me before laying down next to me. I smiled at him slightly.

"Hey Fang."

He nodded at me. "Angel's happy with me."

"Why?"

He smirked a little. "I got her and Nudge candy. Angel thinks that's the coolest thing ever."

He even got them candy? Unbelievable. I was going to tell him that it was sweet that he got them something but the door opening stopped me. The Gasman stood there, glaring at Fang, arms crossed over his chest. He looked cute like that but I'm sure if I told him, he would just get mad at me too.

"Hi Gazzy." I greeted, not sure what he was mad about.

He ignored me. "How could you Fang?!"

Fang looked and me and I shrugged. Fang sighed, his smirk disappearing. "How could I what?"

"Get Nudge and Angel candy but not me?" He whined, uncrossing his arms. "It's not fair!"

Fang rolled his eyes. "Their girls. They like candy and stuff."

"Yeah but I like candy!"

"Yeah but you're not a girl. It would be weird if I bought you something."

"Max is a girl and you didn't get her anything!" Gasman countered.

"That's because Max didn't want anything. She's not in to stupid holidays. Angel and Nudge are."

"It's still not fair." The eight year old mumbled.

Fang sighed. "I'll buy you a candy bar tomorrow. Then it won't be weird. Deal?"

"Four candy-bars."

"Gazzy."

"Three?"

"Two." Fang decided. "Okay?"

"Okay." Gasman closed the door and walked away. Fang rolled his eyes at me.

"This is so stupid." He said to me.

"Huh?"

"You know, Valentines Day. Iggy wasted money on buying stuff for Ella and I had to use money that could have been saved for something important on Nudge and Angel."

"Yeah but you do that to show that you care."

"Why do you have to do it on one day? Come on Max, I know that you think that it's stupid too."

No. I thought it would be nice if Fang got me stuff. "Yeah. So stupid."

Fang smirked. "I know. It's just made so stupid florist and stuff can get money. Such a waste of a holiday."

"Yeah but it's still kind of nice how Iggy got Ella stuff. She seemed happy."

Fang looked at me. "I'm glad you're not like that."

But I am like that! "Yeah. That would be weird."

Fang nodded before standing. "I'm going flying. Wanna come?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Okay." He opened the window and then unfurled his sleek, black wings. He gave me a smirk before taking off. I sighed. This is the worst holiday ever.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

"So who is she?"

Those were the first words out of Nudge's mouth when I walked into the kitchen. I had just gotten back from my flight and was in no mood for her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know. The girl that you're cheating on Max with."

I sighed. "Nudge go away."

"Nope. Not till you tell me." Nudge crossed her arms.

"Nudge, I'm not cheating on Max."

Her eyes got big. "You're not? Then you want to break up with her? Why? What did she do?"

"Nudge-"

"Is she too clingy?"

"Nudge-"

"Does she need to use more deodorant? I've told her that a thousand times."

"Nudge-"

God, Fang, don't leave her. She'll change. I'll-"

"Nudge, I am not leaving Max!"

"Sheesh, no need to yell." Nudge shook her head. "Then what is it?"

"What do you mean?"

Nudge rolled her eyes. "I mean, why didn't you get her anything for Valentines Day?"

"Because Max isn't like that. She doesn't need candy and flowers to know that I care about her."

Nudge shook her head. "You knuckle head, of course she does."

"Nudge-"

"I can't believe you think that you don't have to buy her anything. Are you crazy?"

"No but-"

"Gees Fang, are you just that cheap? Huh?"

"No, I just know that Max-"

"She thinks that you don't like her and are cheating on her."

"I wonder where she got that idea…"

"Hey, don't look at me! I just suggested it."

"And why would you do a thing like that?"

Nudge shrugged. "Because when I told Ella that the only reason Iggy got her things is that he wanted to make the break-up easier, since you know that he doesn't really like her. I mean have you seen her? Does she even know what mascara is?"

"Nudge."

She sighed. "The point is, I knew that Max would believe me."

"Yeah but you were wrong!"

Nudge opened the box of chocolates I had gotten her. "Hey, you win some you, you lose some."

* * *

**Max's POV**

"Catch!"

I caught the heart-shaped box Fang threw at me. "Wh-"

"Don't even ask." He said laying down next to me. "Just eat the chocolates and be happy."

I smiled. Maybe this isn't such a bad holiday after all.


End file.
